Surrender
by obsidian-rain
Summary: It’s Valentines! It’s Sasuke’s nightmare! Fangirls, fan boys, chocolate, sweets, mushrooms, pink horses… and a stuttering Naruto?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this fic. **

**Warning:** Cliché, Valentines, BL/Shounen-ai (M/M)

**Summary: **It's Valentines! It's Sasuke's nightmare! Fangirls, fan boys, chocolate, sweets, mushrooms, pink horses… and a stuttering Naruto?

-

It was a cold February morning. A raven haired boy, who went by the name of Sasuke, walked in the snowy park behind Konoha Academy. The cold air filled his lungs like a pie stuffing. He wondered why it was snowing in mid-February. Konoha had always been a warm village. It was the village of fire, anyways. The ninjas often wore spring or autumn clothes in February but this year, their winter gears were still out instead of shoved messily to the back of their closets.

Sasuke dreaded this day. The day which people confessed their love to him. Boys and girls. They would leave their gifts on his doorstep or come up, give him the present and run away giggling madly. It was rather disturbing to wake up, in boxers, and finding people peeking at you through the windows. On this day, he would brood. The reason for his pain: Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto is his blond, stupid, hyperactive, unpredictable and utterly adorable teammate. He was also blindly in love with Sakura, the pink haired, squealing girl who is _always _on a diet and complaining about how big her forehead looks. That stupid girl! If Naruto had liked Sasuke, he would pounce on him in a heartbeat and let the rape begin! But then, it's not rape if it's willing.

But Sasuke is fifteen now and ready to confess to Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, I've been looking for you everywhere. Oh gosh, I thought you were avoiding me. I was, so totally, looking for you. Here, I have this really cool present for you, Sasuke-kun," Sasuke's pink haired teammate squealed out. Just like a pig.

Sakura handed him a bag and Sasuke peeped inside. "Sakura, this is chocolate…" Sasuke stated awkwardly. _Leave me alone!_

"Yes, but it is a heart-shaped chocolate!" Sakura explained, pointing at the chocolate in the plastic box. "I made it myself!"

"Sakura, the price tag says three dollars," Sasuke pointed out. He shoved the heart-shaped chocolate back into her hand and started off. Suddenly bony hands grabbed him and started choking him to death. And there stood _two _horrible monster feared throughout Konoha: Sakura _and _Ino. "Let go," he ordered, shaking Ino from her hug.

Ino hesitantly let go. "Sasuke-kun, I got this for you!" Ino pulled out a box from her lacy red bra. "Open it!"

Sasuke eyed it suspiciously. It didn't look like chocolate. What else can they give him other than chocolate? It was Valentines Day. Sasuke and Valentines equaled a germaphobe and a mud battle. He slowly took it from her, unwrapping the pink, sparkly wrapping paper. "These are mushrooms," Sasuke stated dryly.

"I know! The store was sold out of chocolate so I had to buy something. And mushrooms aren't as fattening as chocolate so you can keep your slim figure!" Ino declared. She made hand gestures and accidentally poked Sakura in the eye.

"Ouch, Sasuke, do something! She just attacked me!" Sakura wailed. Floodgates opened.

"Sasuke? Where is he?" A loud crushing noise came. A horde of raging fans came running after Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke ran. He ran and ran. He almost slipped on some ice but he kept running. He lost them when he entered a ramen stall.

"I think I lost them," Sasuke panted, catching his breath. All that running made him feel rather hungry.

"S-Sasuke?!" cried Naruto with a mouthful of ramen, thus spewing it on Kiba's face, who was sitting and eating peacefully with his date, Hinata.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto stared at him as if he had an extra ear on his forehead or six green thumbs or lip-gloss on his cheek.

"S-Sasuke, you have some lip-gloss on your cheeks," Naruto said.

"Oh…" the raven-haired boy wiped at his cheeks furiously. "Is it gone now?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Why are you doing that?"

"Do-Doing what?" Naruto countered. His eyes darted back and forth.

"You're stuttering… and your eyes are… shifting," Sasuke replied. There was no denying the blond before him looked incredibly cute. He just wanted to go up to the blond and do X-rate activities with him.

"No, I-I'm not!" Lying was Naruto's worse ability. It can't even be called an ability since he wasn't able to do it right.

"Well, I'm going to leave now," Sasuke announced.

"N-NO! Wait, Sasuke. I'll treat you to ramen!" Naruto offered.

Sasuke looked at the blond weirdly. "Sure…"

"Yes! I mean… Okay. What do you want?"

"I would like the chicken miso ramen," Sasuke said to the old man behind the counter. The old, wrinkly man nodded and smiled.

Naruto swallowed. "T-That's what I-I-I got. We have s-so much in common," Naruto stuttered.

"Spit it out, Naruto," Sasuke ordered.

Naruto spit out his ramen on Kiba again. Hinata had to hold her boyfriend from plummeting Naruto into a bloody pulp.

"I didn't mean the food. I meant what's wrong?" Sasuke said.

"Nothing's w-wrong, Sasuke," Naruto countered.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, warningly.

"Nothing, it is Valentines… Everything is _great_," Naruto said flatly.

"Naruto, tell me what's wrong," Sasuke asked, almost pleadingly. He looked at Naruto in the eyes.

"Nothing, just leave me alone!" Naruto shouted. Everyone in the restaurant looked at him, startled. The blond ran out of the ramen stall and Sasuke called after him ignoring the old man yelling at him to pay.

When Sasuke left the ramen stall, Naruto was nowhere in sight. Instead, there was a mob of Sasuke's fans with sweets and gifts. So Sasuke ran. He ran as fast as he could, which was pretty fast. At last, he lost his mob of fans. All of a sudden, there was a flash of green blur. Rock Lee.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-san!" Lee greeted with a thumbs up and a sparkling smile. "Where are you going on this fine day?" 

The Uchiha ignored the taijutsu user and started to walk to Naruto's house. Lee continued smiling and followed him. "I am sure glad it is Valentines Day today, are you not?" the green-lover enthusiastically asked.

"No," Sasuke replied curtly. 

"What great youth! YOSH! We shall run towards the rainbow!" Lee pumped his hands in the air. Sasuke looked up. There were no rainbows! That liar!

Sasuke stopped walking and looked at the fuzzy-eye-browed guy. "Do you want something?" he asked deadpanned. Sasuke could've sworn he saw Lee flinch.

"Yes, I have a dear present for you, Sasuke-san," Lee proclaimed, whipping out a small box from his green spandex suit.

"Oh… There are pockets in those suits?"

"Why of course. Take it," urged Lee.

Sasuke hesitantly took the small box and examined it carefully. "What is it?"

"You'll have to find out yourself!" Lee shouted before skipping away. 

Sasuke unwrapped the gift, and inside the box was a head band. Not a hitai-ate but a neon green headband… that looked like it was made for girls. Heck, it was probably made for girls too. And underneath the headband were green earrings. Sasuke was baffled; he didn't even have his ears pierced. Sure, he had considered it once or twice but this isn't right! It looks too girly! He tossed the gift to the side with a weird look on his face.

He walked back to village, carefully avoiding his fan club. "Sasuke," a calm voice called from behind. 

Sasuke turned back. It was no other than the bug user Aburame Shino. "Shino," greeted Sasuke.

Shino handed him a box and disappeared with his bugs. Sasuke looked at it; feeling slightly frightened and opened it. Inside the box laid a humongous ant. It was an endangered species and Sasuke hated to admit it but he is extremely scared of insects and bugs. Especially since the ant is the size of his head. He dropped the box and backed away slowly so he wouldn't loose his cool.

"Sasuke!" two ambitious voice called in unison. Chouji and Kiba. Sasuke didn't know them well but they were very good friends with Naruto. "We have a gift for you!" They handed him a large box. Sasuke wondered why everyone was giving him gifts in boxes. Kiba and Chouji ran off, giggling.

Inside the box was a pair of stilettos. Sasuke dropped it immediately and ran to Naruto's apartment before anyone could stop and give him anymore strange gifts.

Naruto's apartment was incredibly small. _How can someone live here?_ Sasuke asked himself this question every time he came upon Naruto's humble apartment.

Sasuke gently rapped on the door as if it would break if he knocked too hard. "Come in," a muffled voice called out from behind the door. Sasuke twisted the knob and the door opened with a weird clicking noise.

The apartment was incredibly small. The whole thing was the size of Sasuke's kitchen. On the bed, there was a bump under all the blankets. "Naruto, is that you?"

Naruto peeped out from under the blankets and let out a yelp of surprise. "S-Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke frowned. "What's wrong, Naruto? Why are you hiding?"

"Teme, I'm not hiding! Stop talking to me as if I'm some kid who can't take care of myself!" the blond growled and leapt out from the under the blankets. Unshed tears in his beautiful blue eyes.

Sasuke was surprised by how pretty Naruto looked with his hair all messed up and panting with anger and tears running down his face. He kept in mind he had to control himself. Sasuke let out a grunt. "Why are you crying?" he questioned. Sasuke felt a wave of anger hit him suddenly. "Are the villagers being assholes to you again?"

"No! It's that…"

"It's what?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

Naruto continued crying. Waves of sobs racked his body.

"Stop it," Sasuke ordered. The blond shook his head furiously. "Naruto, tell me." No answer. Sasuke wanted Naruto to just stop crying. He wanted to leave and make Naruto stop crying; he didn't want to see this. His arms, moving on its own, wrapped around Naruto's lithe body.

"Sa-"

Firm, yet gentle lips crushed onto Naruto's own lips. He struggled but Sasuke held him firmly. After a moment, he gave in and kissed the raven back. The kiss held so much passion and love that Naruto almost felt his heart burst. "Sasuke…"

"Yeah?"

"I-I…" Naruto lowered his head.

"What's wrong, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke questioned.

"Nothing is wrong. That's what's wrong!" Naruto said, panicking. Surely this wasn't all just a ruse to embarrass him, was it?

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Is that bad?"

"It's Valentines Day! Something bad always happens on Valentines day!"

Sasuke smirked.

"What?" Naruto inquired, suspiciously eyeing the Uchiha.

Another kiss. "Happy Valentines, dobe," Sasuke whispered and kissed him again. This time Naruto found the hidden message in the kiss. It said: _I love you, too._

**OK… So this isn't my best fic, but please review. I worked really hard on it and coming up with the idea and all that stuff. Please review!**

**-obsidian-rain**


End file.
